Love Boat
'"Love Boat"' by ''Jack Jones ''(covered by ''Frankie Bostello in-game) is featured on ''Just Dance 2014'' and ''Just Dance Now''. Dancer The coach is a young man. He wears a white tuxedo with black highlights which neatly covers a pink shirt, red bow tie, red glove, and red shoes. His pants and hair are black. He has a brownish outline. Background He's standing on a red velvet deck near an ocean, also being a black piano behind the dancer that's without a leg. Deeper in the background is a sinking ship, which slowly sinks throughout the choreography. At some points in the choreography there's a couple floating on objects. Gold Moves 'Classic' The Classic routine has a total of 2 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1: Brush off sweat from your head with your both hands. Gold Move 2: With both hands outstretched, do a leap. It's the final move for the routine. lbgm1.png|Gold Move 1 lbgm2.png|Gold Move 2 'Mashup' The Mashup has a total of 2 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1: '''Put your left hand on your hips and raise your left hand (U Can't Touch This). '''Gold Move 2: With both hands outstretched, do a leap. It's the final move for the Mashup (Love Boat). UCTT Gold Move.png|Gold Move 1 (U Can't Touch This) Lbgm2.png|Gold Move 2 (Love Boat) Mashup Love Boat ''has a Mashup that can only be unlocked in August. Dancers ''(No repeats) *'Love Boat (JD2014)' *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Dare (JD) *A Little Less Conversation (JD) *We No Speak Americano (JD4) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *Forget You (JD3) *Funplex (JD) *It's You (JD2014) *Fine China (Extreme) (JD2014) *U Can't Touch This (JD) Appearances in Mashups Love Boat makes appearances in the following Mashups: *''Just a Gigolo'' *''Fine China'' *''Follow The Leader'' * ''It's My Birthday'' (Suit Up!) Party Master Mode Love Boat ''has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions that appear in order of appearance: ''(Captions in '''bold '''indicate a Song Switch.) *'Love Boat' *Cosmic Swing/Whacking Walk/Cape Dance/Dust *Rolling Clap/Girating Mustache/Rolling For You/Wind Up Walk *Peace and Love/Circular Punch/Cyber Man/Monkey Dance *Come On/Clap Dance/Dig It/Rolling For You *70's/Staggered Waves/[[Troublemaker|'Troublemaker']]/[[Flashdance ... What a Feeling|'Flashdance ... What a Feeling']] *Crazy Cabaret/Zombie Music/Dreaming Girl/Up and Down *Cosmic Swing/Whacking Walk/Cape Dance/Dust *Rolling Clap/Girating Mustache/Rolling For You/Wind Up Walk *Peace and Love/Staggered Waves/[[Where Have You Been|'Where Have You Been']]/[[I Will Survive|'I Will Survive']] *Crazy Cabaret/Zombie Music/Dreaming Girl/Up and Down *Punch It/Happy B-Day/Macho Lasso/Wrestler's Skip *Santa's Ballet/Shadow Ballerina/[[Follow The Leader|'Follow The Leader']]/[[Gentleman|'Gentleman']] *'Love Boat' *Cosmic Swing/Whacking Walk/Cape Dance/Dust *Rolling Clap/Girating Mustache/Rolling For You/Wind Up Walk *Peace and Love/Staggered Waves/[[She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)|'She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)']]/[[Starships|'Starships']] *Crazy Cabaret/Zombie Music/Dreaming Girl/Up and Down *Punch It/Happy B-Day/Macho Lasso/Wrestler's Skip *'Love Boat' Trivia * This is the first dance to have a TV show theme. * The original song is for a TV show of the same name, The Love Boat. * The dancer looks like Justin Timberlake when he had short hair. * He looks like the same dancer for It's Not Unusual, Forget You and Superstition. * The dancer jumps and "freezes" in mid-air at the end, similar to the dancers for Baby One More Time. *It originally had a different choreography as you can see in //jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20140925_1200/songs/LoveBoat/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png. * If you look closely in the background, there are two people floating on a plank of wood. They might be Jack and Rose which would be a reference to the Titanic theme. * If you pay attention to the dancer's platform, it is actually floating on water. This could mean that the dancer was one of the victims of the sinking ship, but wouldn't explain the piano's pristine state. * This is the first song Frankie Bostello has covered. The second one is'' Mahna Mahna in Just Dance 2015. * Wesley Enriquez created a dress for Animal Crossing New Leaf inspired from this song; its name is Love Boat Tuxedo. * This song holds the record for the second highest number of Beta Pictograms (43). Gallery loveboatjd2014.jpg Screenshot 2014-10-21-19-25-43-1.png loveboat.jpg|Love Boat SJOP41 b955d52e 14.png|Love Boat (Mashup) TheLoveBoat.png|The song in the menu TheLoveBoatAvatar.png|Just Dance 2014 Avatar 114.png|Just Dance 2015'' Avatar 180px-Betaloveboat.png|Beta Pictograms love boat full pictos-sprite.png|Complete Pictograms Sprite loveboatopener.png loveboatmenu.png HNI_0070.JPG|The 'Love Boat Tuxedo' from Animal Crossing. Videos File:The Love Boat theme (long version) File:Just Dance 2014 - Love Boat - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Love Boat (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Love Boat - Party Master Just Dance 2014 File:Just_Dance_Now_-_The_Love_Boat_by_Frankie_Bostello_3*_Stars Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Covered Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Males Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:80's Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Jazz Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Songs with the "Just Dance" logo Category:Recycled elements Category:Deceased Artists